godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Aegaeon
Aegaeon was one of the three Hecatonchires and the first boss in God of War: Ascension. He was the first to break a blood oath with a god and to be punished by the Furies, becoming a titan-sized living-prison called the Prison of the Damned. One of these prisoners is Kratos, who is imprisoned in the Hecatonchires by The Furies as punishment for his crime. The outline of Aegaeon in flashbacks depicts him as a giant with six arms with twelve smaller arms on his six arms. Greek Mythology Aegaeon (also called Briareus) the was one of three giants of incredible strength and ferocity that surpassed that of all whom they helped overthrow. Born from and , along with his two brothers Cottus, and Gyges. Their name derives from the Greek ἑκατόν (hekaton; "hundred") and χείρ (kheir; "hand"), "each of them having a hundred hands and fifty heads". 's Theogony reports that the three Hekatonkheires became the guards of the gates of . In the God of War Series After the Great War against the titans, Aegaeon pledged a blood oath to Zeus only to later betray him. The Furies weren't pleased by this betrayal and thus hunted him down to torture him without end, as they saw death would be too merciful for such a crime. He became an example to all, and his body a prison for those who followed his example. Six months after he was tricked into killing his wife and child, the Spartan warrior Kratos tries to break the blood oath that binds him to the God of War, Ares. Kratos is sentenced to a life of madness with the Furies, chained inside Aegaeon's mouth, until he would return to the service of the God of War. As the Ghost of Sparta escapes the torture of Megaera, he tries to find a way out of the prison. The Infected Hands of Aegaeon Megaera uses her parasites to infect the arms of the Hecatonchires in an attempt to stop Kratos, which causes them to mutate and grow into monsters. However, the Spartan manages to kill the infected arms and makes his way to Aegaeon's head, despite Megaera manipulating the arms of the Hecatonchires to stop him. Megaera engages Kratos in fight once again, this time on the platform in front of Aegaeon's head. Aegaeon's death After Kratos kills all of the enemies in the platform, Megaera declares that Kratos had caused her pain for the last time. She creates more parasites, which burrow under Aegaeon's eye. His dormant face's skin starts to crack. Aegaeon's head mutates into a horrific monstrosity with insect-like mandibles around his mouth and sharpened teeth, who seeks to kill Kratos. Kratos tries to attack the head's newly acquired limbs while fighting more enemies on the platform and trying to avoid Aegaeon's crushes and bites. After inflicting enough damage to one of the limbs, it explodes, and the head throws both the platform and Kratos away. After escaping from the head, Kratos falls on another platform of the Hecatonchires, and the head appears once again as he fights more infected hands. The Spartan attacks the Infected Hand and then stabs his Blades in its eyes and climbs on its back, while making the infected hand attack the Hecatonchires' head. Aegaeon ultimately mangles the infected hand by biting it, while Kratos jumps towards Megaera, who was on Aegaeon's eye. After a short fight, Kratos stabs the Fury's chest, making her fall from the head, and he falls after her. He finishes her life by stabbing her chest once again as they reach the ground. Aegaeon dies with Megaera. With his death, he was freed from his suffering and could finally rest in peace. Trivia * It is unknown why Aegaeon dies after Megaera's demise, it is possibly due to blood-loss after three of his hands and his own face are mangled and destroyed by Kratos, another reason is infection, from Megaera's parasites invading his body. * Aegaeon is, chronologically, the first boss in the ''God of War'' series. * Gyges, another one of the Hecatonchires, appears in the ''God of War'' Comics. * Megaera turns three of Aegaeon's smaller arms into insect-like monsters by using the parasites that come out of her chest; they look similar to beetles as they have the same type of tusks and also have plating like a scorpion's. * The warrior seemingly killed by one of the Aegaeon's arms, is, in fact, the warrior the players use in the multiplayer mode. * Aegeaon is repeatly and incorrectly referred to as 'the Hecatonchires', which is the plural form of 'Hecatonchire', like he should be. * If The Scribe of Hecatonchires was the first prisoner to be put there, that implies that the prison was built not so long ago, as it seemed that it was built thousand of years before Kratos' birth, near the beginning of Zeus' reign. This is because, even if the Scribe was caged in his youth, he is old, but still alive, something that implies that the prison was built at least 60 ~ 70 years before the Ascension ''timeline, unless the Furies found a way to avoid the aging of the prisoners, in a way to make their torture be, in fact, eternal. * A few moments before Megaera infects the head of Aegaeon with more parasites, it's possible to see his eye looking around trying to see what is happening to him. This proves that, even many years after having his whole body and many of his vital organs transformed into a prison, Aegaeon was still alive. * The Furies would cloud their prisoners' memories as part of their torture. Kratos, for example, had to struggle to remember the weeks prior to his imprisonment. The main character of [[Rise of the Warrior|''Rise of the Warrior]] needed the help of Orkos to remember why he was at the Prison and even who was himself. ** When reading about the Scribe of Hecatonchires in his cell, it's mentioned that, in order to keep a grip on his sanity, he had been writing meticolous records of the Furies and their schemes. The description was probably referring to this effect: making records of all that happens in Aegaeon and then reading them again in case of loss of memory would always help the Scribe to remember what had been happening and even who he was, preventing him from getting completely crazy. * The "cell" in which Kratos was kept and tortured in the Hecatonchires is actually the one located inside Aegaeon's open mouth. * Aegaeon is the earliest known character in the series to be free from torment by means of death. Others who would follow this fate includes Orkos, Prometheus, Peirithous, and Mimir. Videos Gallery Aegaeon the Hekantonkheires.JPG|Aegaeon the Hekantonkheires Hecatonchires monster arms.JPG|The Beast within the Arms Hecatonchires monster arms 2.JPG Aegaeon bg.PNG Hecatonkhires infected arm 1.png 20130326152229!Kratos_atacando_a_una_Mano_de_Egeón.jpg kratos_.jpg Mano_de_Egeón_3.jpg Hecatonkhires infected arm 2.png Fighting the arms of the Hecatonkheire.png Snapshot.png|Infected head of Aegaeon Hecatonkhires mutated head.JPG The Hecatonchires.jpg Hecaton Mural.jpg|Mural seen in the interior of the Hecatonchires Hecaton early concept.jpg|Early concept of th interior of Aegaeon hecatonchires1.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept hecatonchires2.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept Hecatonichires-action1.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept Hecatonichires-action3.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept Hecatonichires-action2.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept hecatonchires-3.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept hecatonchires-open1.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept hecatonchires-open2.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept hecatonchires-side-1.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept hecatonchires-top-1.jpg|Hecatonchires early concept Prison of the Damned.PNG Concept Art The Prison Hecatonkheires 1.jpg|Concept Art: The Living Prison Concept Art The Prison Hecatonkheires 2.jpg Concept Art The Prison Hecatonkheires 3.jpg Temple hand of Aegeaon concept art.jpg Megeras parasite.jpg|Infected arm of Aegaeon Megeras parasite2.jpg Hecatonchires hand Early concept.PNG|Early Design of the infected hand Killing the infected arm.png Megeras parasite6.jpg Megeras parasite4.jpg Megeras parasite5.jpg Megeras parasite3.jpg ageon.jpg ageon2.jpg Aegaeon-god-of-war-ascension02-KatonCallaway.jpg Aegaeon Head.jpg 8696334115_72db3e1225_o.jpg Aegaeon-god-of-war-ascension04-KatonCallaway.jpg|Eye of Aegaeon hecaCloseUp.jpg|T-Model: Infected Arm hecaHand10Bust.jpg hecaHand10Full.jpg hecaArms.jpg de:Aigaion der Hekatoncheire Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Locations Category:Bosses Category:Hecatonchires Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Monsters